vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
145129-think-carbine-will-ever-add-new-races
Content ---- ---- ---- This. All other ideas are number two, or lower. Don't even try and argue. | |} ---- ---- ---- ^^^^ YES I Lopp Warrior i fight for shinies ! | |} ---- | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- Good god I hate the Lopp. Like Star Wars Ewok or Gungan hate them. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- They can't even get all classes for all races. Where do you think they'll find the dev time and money to animate and 3d model equipment for an entire new race? Edited October 24, 2015 by Elite Seraph | |} ---- ---- Dammit Seraph, why must you kill our dreams with...with FACTS. Ugh, it's like people have to be sensible or something. | |} ---- They won't even let Aurin or Chua carry a sword, you think they'll let Lopp? ;) | |} ---- They do use spears, though. A spear is a lot like a sword, right? ...right? | |} ---- We teach lopp to fight with swords in their little village just outside Sylvan Glade, so of course I can see them fighting with swords. | |} ---- ---- The presence of NPCs wielding weapons hasn't stopped Carbine from claiming "lore!" when restricting classes before. Alas. | |} ---- ---- I said "sane" person Tex, you're good to go for Lopps. | |} ---- ---- You do realize the 'furry' in that picture is a chua, right? Edited to show holding a sword, IIRC. A long time ago. Edited October 24, 2015 by Elite Seraph | |} ---- IIRC in the lore, Lopp evolved on a planet with super high gravity and are unbelievably strong (made mostly of pure muscle).... | |} ---- | |} ---- Not completely true. I suppose in terms of revenue the game had a bad first 12 months, but in terms of the games quality it was doing great from Drop 3-now. I assume you meant money though, in that case, the game still had a strong first two quarters. | |} ---- ---- Aurin with swords, Aurin with guns; and hey, it's not just limited to NPC's either. I can wield a gun too so long as I don't make a career of it. I'm really tired of them cracking our "LORE" as an excuse when the very player character's who they say are incapable of using these weapons, routinely use those weapons as a part of side quests. Edited October 24, 2015 by RyuujinZER0 | |} ---- Pfffft! You call that a gun? Get with the program. But on the subject of new races, I think the most likely would be the Ekose. Very cool-looking, and suitable size for most equipment. They're mostly humanoid, somewhere between aurin and draken size, have tails. Could easily fit in the lore as a neutral race willing to fight for either side. Just not sure there's enough of them to go around. I think I've only ever seen like...five...maybe. | |} ---- whats a chua? | |} ---- ---- ---- As Batman, I endorse this opinion. BatLopp will scour the cities of Thaydd and Illium, hunting for evildoers....and shinies. Criminals beware! The Lopp Knight will rise! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If the F2P system works out well at some point they will add new races and/or class combos, with a race change system it's a lot of money for Carbine. | |} ---- ---- ---- Unfortunately, that's just concept art. The hunched female models we see in game are representative of female Ekose in general, not just elderly ones. This is from the Galactic Archives in-game: So, they're kind of like "reverse Draken". Edited October 25, 2015 by MadBlue | |} ---- Sorry for totally saying ANYTHING in this forum after several months, but! Actually, according to Loremageddon, Wildstar's dev-driven lore bank, there is this F.A.Q of information! (Question) Despite the fact that we don't see them in-game, do young female Ekose stand fully erect? (Answer) Young female Ekose stand erect, much like their male counterparts. Young Ekose females have not yet been encountered on Nexus due to the fact that they remain on their home world, where they are charged with maintaining legislation, economics, and other bureaucratic elements of their society. Elderly Ekose females, who often rise to positions of power as bureaucrats or trade representatives, often have the freedom to travel and maintain business abroad. (Source: https://www.wildstar-online.com/en/game/loremageddon/) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----